


Connections

by Icka M Chif (mischif)



Category: Mr. Peabody & Sherman (2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Dogs, Families of Choice, Fluff, Friendship, Future Fic, Gen, No Spoilers, Stealth Crossover, Surprise Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-15 02:28:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1287880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mischif/pseuds/Icka%20M%20Chif
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>When Penny and Sherman are 10, Penny’s parents send her to live with her Uncle. </i>
</p><p> </p><p>  <i>She loves her Uncle, he’s a little strange, a lot naive, and very sweet, but she doesn’t want to be separated from her friends, Sherman and Mr. Peabody.</i></p><p>  <i>So Mr. Peabody introduces her to someone to travel with her, someone who is smart and adventurous, who needs a friend as well.</i></p><p>Spoiler Free.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Connections

* * *

When Penny and Sherman are 10, Penny’s parents send her to live with her Uncle. 

She loves her Uncle, he’s a little strange, a lot naive, and very sweet, but she doesn’t want to be separated from Sherman and Mr. Peabody. She spends more time at their house than she does her own, and the idea of leaving them makes her feel sick. 

It’s not just their adventures with the WABAC, but the way that they’ve accepted her in a way her parents can’t seem to. She knows her parents love her, but she’s _smart_ , and Mr. Peabody advocates intellectual growth in a way that other grown ups encourage her to be pretty or well-behaved. 

And she doesn’t want to always be the pretty well-behaved one. She wants to be herself. And she doesn’t know how to do that without their encouragement. 

Sherman and Mr. Peabody see her off, Sherman holding on to her hand as the taxi driver loads her bags into the taxi to the airport. They’d tried talking her parents into letting her live with them for a while, but Mom and Dad had been adamant that she spend some time with family. 

The fact that they haven’t put a return date on her visit is what makes her nervous. 

The grip on Sherman’s hand reassures her, helps keep her steady. It’s not exactly a romantic thing, although they do kind of like each other that way. They’ve spent a lot of time running around in the past, literally, and they’ve learned that holding hands while running for your life is a good thing. It means that they’ve always got someone to pick them up if they fall. 

Sherman’s offered to fly out to wherever it is her Uncle lives and visit her frequently. At their age, they shouldn’t be able to say things like that, but as Sherman points out, it’s not illegal for him to fly an unclassified craft if there aren’t any rules about it. She doesn’t know if her Uncle will allow it yet, so she hasn’t said yes. 

“Before you go.” Mr. Peabody says quietly. “I managed to talk your parents into allowing me to give you a gift to take with you, should you be willing.” 

She and Sherman shuffle to face him without letting go and Mr. Peabody makes a beckoning gesture to the sidecar of the scooter. A brown dog head with long narrow narrow ears popped out, giving them a curious look, then climbed out of the sidecar, looking very nervous and young, like he'd just finished growing and didn't fit into his feet yet. 

“As you know, I am a very literate dog, something which I’ve always wondered if I have been alone in. “ Mr. Peabody says, just the curve of a smile at the corner of his mouth. “I’ve kept lines of discrete inquiries open should another like me appear. Penny, Sherman, meet our new friend.” 

The dog stands up on his hindlegs, giving them an awkward wave in greeting. 

“You have a brother?!” Sherman bounces excitedly. 

“Closer to a cousin.” Mr. Peabody drawls. “He is quite intelligent, gifted hacker and master of disguise, although he has not yet mastered the subtle art of conversation. Penny, if it is alright, I was hoping that he might stay with you. Ideally, you would both find a home with myself and Sherman, but since circumstances do not permit it, what I can do is supply you both someone who can give you friendship, support and acceptance, in the hopes that you might supply a home to each other.” 

Penny gives Sherman’s hand a squeeze, then releases him to step forward, to greet the dog. “Hi.” She says softly, holding her hand out. “I’m Penny.”

The dog gives her a slightly wary look, his nose twitching as he sniffs the air around her, then takes her hand. His grip is hesitant, like he’s not sure how to handle a handshake with callused pads and claws against soft skin. “Hi.” He rumbles gutturally, shaking her hand once before cautiously releasing it.

He’s so awkward Penny can’t help but to like him immediately. She smiles, then holds her arms out, pulling him up into a hug. He stiffens in her grasp and she belatedly remembers that not all dogs liked to be hugged, even if Mr. Peabody doesn’t mind as long as you gave him warning. 

She’s just about to release him and and apologise when she feels his arms go around her, a cold nose snuffling her neck, left bare by the pigtails she's wearing in difference to the summer heat.The dog gives a small sigh and leans against her, going almost boneless. “I’m so happy to meet you.” She whispers as his tail starts wagging rapidly.

She gets a happy rumble in return, his arms tightening around her, holding on closer and her heart soars as she realises that he’s hers now. Or maybe she's his. They belong to each other. Maybe not the same way that Sherman belongs with Mr. Peabody or vice versa, but close. He’s family. 

“I suppose I should amend my comment about ‘Every Dog should have a Boy’, to ‘Every Dog should have a Person’.” Mr. Peabody says dryly, and they both pull away. Penny keeps the dog’s hand, hoping he gets the some of same reassurance from it that she does. 

“Can’t say that I argue.” Sherman grins, happily bumping his father’s shoulder, earning him a fond look from Mr. Peabody. 

“We’re gonna be late.” The taxicab driver speaks up apologetically. 

“Right.” Mr. Peabody reaches behind him, pulling out an envelope from somewhere. “Here are airplane tickets, I made sure you had seats next to each other. Accommodations have already been arranged for the both of you with your uncle, Penny. You both have our contact information. Remember, if either of you need anything, Sherman and I are merely a call away.” 

"I won't forget." Penny promised, releasing her dog's hand to throw her arms around both Sherman and his father. They both returned the hug, arms wrapping around her back. "And you know you can call us too." She reminds them. Just in case something happens. It wasn't as if their life were dull. 

"I will." Sherman nodded. "Take care, Penny." 

"You too." She whispered. It wouldn't be the last she saw of them, but it still hurt to be leaving them. 

The taxicab driver clears his throat and she reluctantly leaves their grasp. "We'll see you guys later." She says sadly, stepping backwards to climb into taxicab. The dog follows her, sticking close.

“Nice to meet you.” Sherman says to the dog with a shy smile, getting a nod in return. Then Mr. Peabody closes the door behind them, tapping on the passenger window to let the driver know they’re ready to go. 

She twists in her seat to watch Mr. Peabody and Sherman wave goodbye as the cab pulls away, watching until they’re swallowed up by the New York traffic and she can’t see them any longer. 

Penny sighs as they turn a corner, turning to sit forward again. She reached up to fiddle with her pigtails for a moment, already missing her friends. 

The dog makes a soft sound in the back of his throat, reminding him of his presence, and she summons a small smile for him, happy to have him with her. It’d suck a lot more if she was alone. 

"Do you have a name?" She asks, belatedly remembering her manners. 

"Uh-huh." The dog nods, looking pleased. "Brain." 

"Brain, huh?" Mr. Peabody had said he was smart. She feels a lot better about this trip now, with another brain accompanying her. 

“Well, Brain.” Penny grinned. “I have a good feeling that Uncle Gadget is going to love meeting you.”

-fin-

**Author's Note:**

> Had to do it. I regret nothing!!! Thanks to Earthstarchan for the name.


End file.
